Jesse McCartney
Jesse McCartney (born April 9, 1987) is an American actor, singer and songwriter. McCartney achieved fame in the late 1990s on the daytime drama All My Children as JR Chandler. He later joined boy band Dream Street, and eventually branched out into a solo musical career. Additionally, McCartney has appeared on shows such as Law & Order: SVU, Summerland, and Greek. McCartney also is known for lending his voice as Peri Dazz in the Computeropolis series of animated films by Universal Studios, Theodore in Alvin and the Chipmunks and its sequels, as well as voicing Robin/Nightwing in Young Justice and Roxas and Ventus in the video game series Kingdom Hearts developed by Square Enix. Career Acting McCartney appeared with The Who's Roger Daltrey in A Christmas Carol at Madison Square Garden. From 1998–2001, McCartney played Adam Chandler, Jr. in the ABC soap opera All My Children, a role for which he earned two Young Artist Awards and two Daytime Emmy Award nominations. He also later starred in the short-lived series Summerland, which aired on The WB for two seasons, playing orphaned teenager Bradin Westerly. In 2004, McCartney voiced Peri Dazz in his movie debut in the 2004 Universal computer-animated film Computeropolis. He then reprised his role in the 2007 film, Computeropolis 2, the 2010 film Computeropolis 3, and the 2018 film Computeropolis: The Deep Web. He will once again reprise his role in the 2021 film Computeropolis 5. In 2005, McCartney appeared as himself in the Disney Channel show, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. In 2007, he starred as himself in the Disney Channel show, Hannah Montana. In 2008, McCartney was also featured as the voice of JoJo McDodd in Horton Hears A Who!. McCartney also voiced Theodore in the 2007 film Alvin and the Chipmunks, the 2009 film Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, the 2011 film Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, and the 2015 film Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip, in addition to voicing Terence in the 2008 film Tinker Bell. He also voices Robin in the Young Justice series. In 2008, McCartney co-starred along with Elisabeth Harnois in an independent teenage drama feature film, Keith, directed by Todd Kessler. It features McCartney in the title role. Keith was released on September 19, 2008. According to Entertainment Weekly in December 2008, McCartney was negotiating to play against type in the role of the Fire Nation's Prince Zuko in M. Night Shyamalan's feature film adaptation of Avatar: The Last Airbender. In February 2009, British actor Dev Patel replaced McCartney, whose tour dates conflicted with a boot camp scheduled for the cast to train in martial arts. McCartney has expressed an interest in directing and producing films and even considered enrolling in a film school. McCartney appeared as a recurring character in the ABC Family series Greek for several episodes playing a star football talent who joins Kappa Tau. His character eventually decides to depledge the fraternity after citing pressures between football and Greek life combined with Rusty stealing his girlfriend Jordan. McCartney also worked in several installments of the Square Enix video game series Kingdom Hearts. He was featured as Roxas in Kingdom Hearts II in 2006, and reprised the role in 2009 in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He also provided the voice work for Ventus, a character in the video game of the same series Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He reprised both roles in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, released in 2012, as well as in Kingdom Hearts III, released in 2019. McCartney confirmed in early February 2011 via Twitter, and on the website Perezhilton.com that he will have a major role on the new Fox pilot Locke and Key. In May 2011, Fox announced that it would not be picking up the series. McCartney also starred in the horror film Chernobyl Diaries, released on May 25, 2012. He has been added to the Season 7 (2013) cast of the Lifetime Network series Army Wives, portraying a young soldier deployed to Afghanistan with an 18-year-old wife at home. In the summer of 2014, McCartney had a guest-starring role in the ABC Family series Young & Hungry. McCartney played "Cooper," a computer hacker with a romantic interest in the show's lead, played by Emily Osment. In 2016, McCartney appeared on Fear the Walking Dead, as "Reed", an aggressive member of a group of pirates. Jesse McCartney's acting career also includes voice over work (or voice acting) with Breathe Bible. Feature Film Filmography Category:Actors and actresses Category:Singers